The Ultimate Villain
by STARS-NEMESIS
Summary: When a mysterious yet powerful villain shows up and bands all the villains together, The heroes can only turn to one man who has enough power and smarts to combat the masked villain. But there is a problem, this man does not like heroes with good reason.Will he work with them or against them when they face the Darkness of the new villain. Focused mainly on OC as he is central.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. This is my first time writing for a Marvel fanfiction. This is a pet project of mine and one I truly enjoy.**

**On that note I would like Reviews to tell me what you think. Constructive and Positive reviews only. No Bashing.**

**This idea is focused around a few OC's. I know not many people like them but I needed a character for this. I have long liked the villains in things and sometimes find the heroes to be a bit up themselves so this is me creating an really strong clever villain for them face.**

**Please Read, Enjoy and Most Importantly _Review._**

**_Thankyou_**

* * *

9 Years ago

The car thrown at the villain was misjudged, when he saw its trajectory , the villain tried to stop it but was unable to stop it in time and it flew past him and into the family car carrying 4 people. A father, mother and twin brothers were in the vehicle. The father tried to save his family but the car that had been thrown by the hero was travelling to fast and hit the family vehicle. It impacted so hard that the family car rolled over 7 times before coming to a stop on its roof. The metal of the car was twisted and bent in on itself. The glass from all the windows littered the roadside and large fragments had flown into the car itself. The mother and father who had been in the front seats of the car were unrecognisable as the collision and subsequent rolling as well as the broken glass had broken, smashed and cut large parts of their bodies, despite their wearing seatbelts.  
The twin brothers in the back seats had been thrown around in their seats as well, however the glass from the rear windscreen had a large piece of glass thrown into the car and it cut the carotid artery in the youngest brothers neck. Not able to help due to his own injuries the older brother could look on as his beloved sibling bled to death in mere minutes and in what he imagined as one of the most horrible ways to die. They looked into each other's eyes as the last breath rattled out from the young boy.

Only the eldest brother survived in the wake of this truly horrendous mistake...His name was Vincent Patrick Knight and as he slipped unconscious his last thought was that he would see justice for what had happened to his family.

2 Months after the incident: The hearing

Vincent Patrick Knight stood in the near silent courtroom as he recounted what had happened to his mother, father and brother. As he did a single solitary tear made its way down his face.

The jury silently took notes, not looking at the 16 year old boy with the dark green/blue eyes and naturally brown/blonde streaked hair wearing a black suit in front of them.

He finished his story and took his seat as the hero made his way to the stand and started to explain how he was being falsely accused and how the boy hadn't seen everything. Vincent Patrick looked at the jury and saw nothing but glowing admiration in their faces. He knew then how they would vote. He scowled darkly.

The jury deliberated for only half an hour.

The jury filed back out and the foreman stood.

"We the jury find the defendant not guilty of manslaughter."

"Congratulations! You are free to go." The judge said happily.

The audience applauded except Vincent Patrick Knight, who stood up, his dark green/blue eyes burning in anger. There he stood in front of his seat with the dark look on his face that seemed to suck the brightness out of the room as the people realised that there was in fact one person who was not cheering. Vincent Patrick stood there and surveyed the room in a cold, quiet manner. His face suddenly became a mask, hard and cynical as he looked around. Then he said "You will all be truly judged soon." And without saying a word to anybody, not even his lawyer (who had clapped at the hero as well) he walked out of the courtroom.

Over the next 9 years.

After the first few months after the hearing Vincent Patrick Knight designed all manner of things for the American Government. He was paid a great deal of money and became a billionaire in a matter of months. He gained a lot of political backing. He eventually joined the American Army, Navy and Air Force. In each he achieved the rank of a Colonel and He trained many men in each of the different sections. After a few more years he eventually left with honours and started his own company.

His company developed many things such as medicines, weapons, etc. Many of the scientific ideas came from Vincent Patrick Knight himself.

In 5-6 months his company became the biggest supplier to the Americans and other UN countries.

Because of the corporation's immense power and the utmost importance of the work that is carried out there, the President authorized protection from the soldiers that Vincent Patrick Knight trained.

The company's main headquarters are defended by more than a 1,000 soldiers all of whom are loyal to Vincent Patrick Knight. He is bordering on 6 foot tall, lean but strong, his hair is still naturally brown with blond streaks. His face is narrow and handsome.

Still to this day Vincent Patrick Knight remembers what he lost and dropped away from public view when the press started to dig into his past.

He is an outspoken activist against all heroes and has made his views known. He is also an advisor to the President. He has only just celebrated his 25th birthday.

Present Day- (a few days after turning 25)

Vincent Patrick Knight sat behind his dark mahogany desk going through some memos and statistics that had come from one of the many scientific departments in his company.

"Mr. Knight" The intercom on the desk buzzed.

"Yes Mr. DeStefano" Vincent Patrick spoke into the intercom.

"One of the president's advisor's is here for your 9am meeting"

"Thank you. Send him in." Vincent Patrick sat back and waited.

The door opened and the President's advisor came in. Vincent Patrick surveyed the man who could help influence the president's decisions and thought to himself that the man was pitiful. The advisor rushed towards his desk.

Vincent Patrick sat a little straighter and cleared his desk of all the papers he had been reading. Everything in his office was private.

"May I help you?" Vincent Patrick asked displaying his white teeth. It was a smile that unnerved many people.

The advisor did not address him straight away. He just sat down in 1 of the opposite chairs. Vincent Patrick was annoyed but did not let it show, he had not invited the man to sit down. Finally the advisor spoke "The President commands that you attend a fundraiser at the White House on the evening after tomorrow at 5pm." The man spoke in a voice that told Vincent Patrick that he had no choice. This annoyed him even more.

However he kept calm.

"Will there be any people with whom I may have issues there?" Vincent Patrick asked keeping his tone polite.

"No.. Absolutely not, just the president, some friends, his general staff and some celebrities." The advisor responded calmly looking at the bookshelves that lined the walls.

"Very well. Tell the President I shall make some space in my schedule and I will be there at 5pm precisely." Vincent Patrick stood meaning that the meeting was over.

"Thank you sir and I will see you there." The advisor stood and left the office.

Vincent Patrick leant against his desk and sighed. Sometimes seeing people could really annoy him at times but he knew that it is what came with the job that he did.

Then he stood straighter. He shrugged off the irritation that had sparked when he saw the advisor. He was good at controlling his emotions and only showed what he wanted people to see.

After a few moments he sat back down and carried on with the work that he had been focusing on.

It was the day of the party and Vincent Patrick was wearing a red suit for the occasion. However he had on his trademark sunglasses. All his sunglasses were made so that people couldn't see his eyes and he wore them at all times. He left his house and got into the car in his front yard. As usual he had a soldier driving the car. It was protection that the President had insisted on. The car set off for the White House. As they approached the White House Vincent Patrick saw that there were a multitude of reporters there at the gates and some of them were being allowed in. He simply shook his head and resolved to make sure that he would not talk to any of them. The car was sent straight through as the security guards on the gates recognised the symbol on the car. The symbol was the same symbol used for Vincent Patrick's company and his military regiment.

They arrived outside the front door and Vincent Patrick got out and walked quickly inside. The main reception hall of the White House was brightly lit. As he entered some of the other guests turned. He walked past silently and walked into the ball room. Once there he looked around.

The President was walking towards him. He walked over to the President and shook his hand.

"Mr President." Vincent Patrick said formally. He nodded to the President's wife.

"I'm glad you could make it Vincent." The President said warmly.

"It was my pleasure." Vincent Patrick replied pushing his dark red sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Well please mingle with the crowd." The President said and walked off as he spotted some other people.

Vincent Patrick looked around again and decided that he would stand at the back where he was less likely to be seen.

A few hours into the party and Vincent Patrick had somehow managed to draw a crowd. Fortunately he was saved by the President calling for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming and for the donating that you have given during this party. We have many more events planned for the evening so please give as much as you can. Please remember that the money all goes to the people who need it. In a few hours we will have our chance to say thanks to some of the benefactors of tonight's entertainment and for all the money they have donated so far."

After the President's speech Vincent Patrick went to find the President. He found him talking to some of the guests.

He coughed politely. The President turned.

"Mr President. Shall I give you my donation?" He asked politely his smile in place.

"Y-yes." The President stuttered surprised by the man's sudden appearance. Vincent Patrick had a habit of making people nervous.

Vincent Patrick handed the President a cheque for $500 million.

"Wow." The President gasped. "That's a lot of money. Are you sure you want to give this much?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Vincent Patrick's smile never slipped, however his voice did not match his smile.

"Thank you." The President responded.

Vincent Patrick made sure his glasses were in place and went back to where he had previously been standing.

As he stood people started to go over to him again. He sighed quietly and tried to be gracious.

"Mr. Knight, can you please answer some questions about your family? There are rumours that they died in a tragic accident and that you claimed a brilliant hero should take the blame when it was really your fathers fault. Is that true?" This came from a young man in his mid twenties with a reporters badge and dictaphone.

"What?" Vincent Patrick turned and the people surrounding him backed away slightly, there was barely controlled Fury in his voice. "What did you say to me?"

"Can you tell us if the rumours are true?" The reporter said putting his Dictaphone right into Vincent Patrick's face.

Vincent Patrick removed his sunglasses slowly and it seemed almost threatening and allowed the man to look him in the eye.

"I don't know where you got these lies but if you utter them again, I will make you pay in some of the harshest ways possible." His voice was low and his eyes were murderous, they made the man quail in fear.

Then Vincent Patrick replaced his sunglasses and turned away.

The reporter moved back and then practically fled.

People decided to leave Vincent Patrick alone after that incident, especially the reporters.

A few hours later and the President walked back over to his podium.

"Now it is time to say thank you to some of the people who donated large amounts of money and then the benefactors." He said smiling at the people in the room. "Also would Vincent Patrick Knight please come up?"

Vincent Patrick moved quickly. He stood next to the President on the stage. He was also joined by some of the advisors and a couple of celebrities.

"Now then let's welcome the people who also made this event possible."

And onto the stage walked: Tony Stark, The Fantastic Four, Spiderman, Captain America and many other heroes.

The heroes made their way along the line and 1-by-1 shook the President's hand and addressed his wife. They also shook the hands of the advisors and celebrities that had joined on the podium, thanking them for their donations.

The first hero to reach Vincent Patrick was Tony Stark. He held out his hand and smiled at Vincent Patrick, the other heroes alongside waiting their turn.

"Get away from me, please." Vincent Patrick asked coldly. He did not hold out his hand to return the handshake.

"What?" Tony Stark asked amazed at how cold Vincent Patrick sounded.

The heroes and president stirred uneasily at the confrontation.

"Get away from me" This time it was spoken as an order.

The onlookers in the crowd of people began to murmur uneasily.

Eventually Tony Stark moved and Vincent Patrick jumped off of the podium and into the crowd. The news journalists were writing feverishly. Vincent Patrick walked out without another word. He did look back just before he left and even through the dark red glasses people could feel his glare. He pushed the glasses further up even though he did not need to. The movement was intimidating. With that he turned and left the White house.

Vincent Patrick arrived back at his house and went to his room and changed for the night.

In the early morning at about 5 am a group of super villains launched an attack against several key military bases. Behind the villains stands a shadowy figure. Cameras around the bases transmitted what was happening to other agencies. However before any of the agencies could do anything other than continue recording, the figure made a gesture and the villains stopped attacking, turned and ran away. The figure stood there for a few minutes then a board appeared flying towards the figure. The figure jumped on and flew away disappearing into the clouds.

* * *

**Please Review. I would Love to know what you think and what I can do to improve as I want this to be a big multi-chapter fiction.**

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Vincent Patrick was sat in his office, thinking about what he had heard on the news about the attacks on the military bases and shook his head. Obviously there had been no mention as to who had attacked but Vincent Patrick had been told by some of his contacts that it had been a group of super villains.

"Mr. Knight." The intercom buzzed shattering Vincent Patrick's train of thought.

"Yes" He responded.

"The President is on the phone, sir" Mr. DeStefano said.

"Thank you" Vincent Patrick said.

He shut off the intercom and picked up the phone which was now ringing.

"Mr. President. How can I help?" Vincent Patrick spoke with no emotion.

"Colonel Knight, as one of my many advisors and a soldier I wondered if you would attend a meeting with myself, my advisors and some of the heroes about what happened last night? I assume you heard about last night?" The President spoke quickly.

"Yes, Mr. President. I did hear about last night. Some of the agencies contacted me about it and I contacted some of the others, and I have had some of my people looking into the matter" Vincent Patrick said sounding aggrieved that such a thing could happen.

"That's good. So, would you meet with us?" The President asked nervously.

Vincent Patrick thought briefly then said "Yes, it is my duty to help my country."

"Thank you, Colonel Knight. I'll see you.." The President started but he was interrupted by Vincent Patrick.

"Mr. President, I would prefer it if we could discuss the matters here in my office."

The President thought quickly, the STARS-NEMESIS corporation headquarters were very secure and Vincent Patrick's office alone was as secure as the White House.

"Agreed" He said quickly.

A few hours later in Vincent Patrick's office

Vincent Patrick sat in his high backed chair at the head of the conference table in the private room set to the side of his office. This is where he usually met the heads of departments to discuss the running of the company. This is also where he met other board members.

Around the table were, The President and about 9-10of his advisors, generals, CIA representatives, FBI representatives and a large group of heroes.

There was a negative atmosphere in the room, the heroes knew exactly what Vincent Patrick thought of them and he didn't hide it.

"Let's get down to business then." Vincent Patrick said looking at everyone except the heroes. "As you all know a few hours ago several military bases were attacked by a series of super villains and it seems as if they had banded together under a leader."

"What makes you say that?" Ironman asked.

Without looking at him, Vincent Patrick responded by turning to a TV monitor and switching it to the footage that had been recorded. He pointed to the shadowy figure that had gestured.

"He acts like the leader, he seems to be directing what they are doing. Remember these are super villains and don't normally respond to someone gesturing for them to leave, so he must have banded them together and is acting as the boss. What has to be done by you" here he addressed the President "is to find the villains and their boss. It might take some time before you can get to him though."

"Why do you say that it might take time to find the boss?" Spiderman and Captain America asked at the same time.

Vincent Patrick shook his head and sighed. Then he turned back to the monitor.

"Look at how this figure stands in the dark and makes sure that we can't see them. This person whoever they are knew they were being watched. They know about our security measures."

"Do you think this could be a trap?" The President asked.

Vincent Patrick looked around the table.

"If you want my honest answer, then yes, I think that this attack was done to capture our attention."

"So what do we do" Several of the heroes asked.

"We spring the trap." A voice came from the door. A man dressed in a Colonel's uniform with short wavy hair and piecing green eyes was stood in the doorway.

"Colonel Fury, You made it." The President stood and walked over to the well-known colonel and shook his hand.

"I agree with Mr. Fury" Vincent Patrick said standing and surveying the room through his dark glasses. "You must spring the trap."

Colonel Nick Fury the director of the most elite agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D walked over and shook Vincent Patrick's hand.

"Mr President, Colonel, I think that you should create a team of superheroes." Vincent Patrick said.

The heroes were shocked. They never thought that Vincent Patrick would ever say that they were needed. They looked at him in surprise. His dark blue glasses hid his eyes but his smile was wide. The president and Colonel Fury and all the other advisors agreed. So at that point a team was created.

Far away in an underground base, several super villains laughed as they heard the news from their boss that the superheroes had teamed up. The heroes could not stop them now they had an ultimate weapon. Something for more powerful than the inhumans and Galactus put together. Everything was going according to the master's plan.

Meanwhile in the STARS-NEMESIS Corporation headquarters the President and his advisers had left, so the only people left were the heroes who had attended, Nick Fury and Vincent Patrick Knight. The heroes, Nick Fury and Vincent Patrick had been ordered by the President that they would have to work together which was why the heroes were still there.

"The first order of our business should be to make a base of operations." Captain America started.

"Then I suggest that you should use 's facilities. That would be good as Mr. Stark is a genius in his own right and my own headquaters is conducting important, secret and highly dangerous research and my people would prefer not to be disturbed by the presence of soldiers and all these heroes." Vincent Patrick said whilst looking at Ironman and Colonel Fury.

"That would be a good idea." Tony stark said looking around at the other heroes who nodded in confirmation.

All the heroes thought that Tony's facilities would be the best. Nick Fury finally agreed.

"We should also review the tapes and learn as much as possible about our mysterious enemy. Do you think you could help with that Colonel Knight?" Mr Fantastic asked.

"Yes. I should be able to do that here and relay my information back to you." Vincent Patrick answered.

The heroes and Nick Fury looked at him in surprise. They had all expected him to join them at Starks headquarters.

Vincent Patrick shook his head slightly. He had understood exactly why they were looking at him.

"I prefer to work in my own building. The facilities here are top of the line and I can do more help here." He said to them smiling lightly.

"Very well. But if we need you, will you come?" Nick Fury asked.

"Yes. If you need me in person then I will be very happy to come." Vincent Patrick said his smile now gone.

"Thank you sir for your assistance." Spiderman, Captain America, Ironman and the Fantastic Four said, nodding their heads gratefully.

With that, the heroes and Nick Fury left.

Vincent Patrick left the side room and returned to the main part of his office and sighed softly, looking at the main office door before he turned to his computer and set about his tasks.

* * *

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Tony Stark's Headquaters.

The heroes arrived at their base of operations. These would make up the main team dealing with the new threat. They were Black Panther, Captain America, Daredevil, Deadpool, Doctor Strange, The Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Silver Surfer, Spiderman, Storm, Wolverine and Thor. Professor Xavier would work in an advisory role. Not all the heroes would go together on a mission unless absolutely necessary. They would investigate in groups. They only hoped that nothing serious would come of this.

Nick Fury and Black Widow would lead the team and help in the field if they were needed.

The heroes were still quite shocked that A) the villains actually posed a very big threat and B) they were working with Vincent Patrick Knight who had made his opinion on heroes very clear. However they were very grateful.

"We need to figure out who their boss is and what their plan is as this many villains wouldn't do something like this if they weren't certain about victory." Ironman started.

"I agree. But this boss seems to be very mysterious. He also knows a lot about the military installations that he attacked." Doctor Strange noted.

"What does that mean?" Wolverine asked looking at the team.

"What this means is that it is someone who has extensive knowledge and is very clever to hide their knowledge so as not to draw attention." Spiderman and stated.

The team all agreed that there was not a lot they could do without knowing where the villains were or what their plan was.

So they decided they would wait until the villains struck again.

At the villains base.

Doctor Doom along with his villainous compatriots knelt in front of the holographic communications device.

The communications were protected so that nobody could pick up the signal and track it.

"Lord Darkness. What is it that we should do next?" He addressed the holographic image of the villain's leader.

The hologram showed a figure covered from head to toe in a metal alloy that was plated together to allow flexibility. It was coloured red and black. The mask was oval where the jaw was and square eyes were moulded into the metal. The eyes were not visible through the tinted lenses that the mask had. The top of the mask was covered in sharp points. Lord Darkness as that was what he was known as by the villains also had a black cloak draped over his shoulders billowing out behind him.

"The heroes are doing exactly as expected. They have met the President and have formed a team. They are now currently waiting for you to strike so that they can try to discover what your plan is." Darkness's refined baritone voice growled out.

The voice was cloaked but still very audible.

"So what shall we do, my Lord?" Doctor Doom asked finally standing.

"We shall attack an installation that belongs to one of the most important companies in America. We shall attack a base of the STARS-NEMESIS corporation. They have items that will prove of use." Darkness laughed coldly.

Doctor Doom nodded.

"It is a great idea. Will you join us, My Lord?" he asked for he and his companions were now often joined by Darkness.

"I will be there." Darkness stated coldly and nodded his head once in a sharp manner.

"What is the base we are attacking, My Lord?" Doctor Doom asked.

"It is the Beta Omega. It is a military and weapons creation facility. You will send Scorpion, Sabretooth and 2 of my new creations. They are shadow troops." Darkness said slowly making sure that his orders were understood.

"Yes My Lord." Doctor Doom slowly bowed his head.

"Then tell the Generals that we will watch from afar unless we are needed." Darkness stated before cutting the communications.

Doctor Doom stood and looked around at the 'Generals'. They were himself, Loki, Magneto, Baron Mordo, Ultron, Doctor Octavius and Winter Soldier.

A couple of hours later and the generals left to observe the attack on the base and what the heroes would do about it.

Scorpion and Sabretooth had left along with two shadows composed of smoke. The shadow troops.

* * *

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


	4. Chapter 4

At the Beta Omega

The bases alarms had sounded as the base was attacked. The heroes had arrived swiftly after Vincent Patrick Knight had alerted them when his office had been contacted by his intelligence service. They were surprised that most of the people who worked there were either unconscious or they had abandoned the facility. The facility however had sustained a large amount of damage and there were broken walls, the roof had caved in some areas and there were the occasional fires that had started during the attack. The team of 4 heroes were comprised of Captain America, Spiderman, Thor and Deadpool. They moved slowly through the corridors. They had been attacked by a large amount of foot soldiers. Mainly Doctor Doom's Doom Bots. There were others that looked humanoid but they alternated in colours ranging from deep shades of red and blue to black. These foot soldiers had made it difficult to breach the inner sanctum of the facility.

They had been warned of a possible device that had been created to use against people with powers in the event that they would become a danger. The device was a Power Inhibitor. The device could be used to stop people from using their powers and if utilized in the correct way had the potential to remove powers permanently.

Vincent Patrick had told them that this was at the heart of the lab complex and the Heroes had realised as they got further that this was where the Villains had headed. They quickened their pace and arrived at the lab without encountering anymore machines.

"Hurry, Sabretooth we must hurry." Scorpion's voice came from the lab as the heroes approached.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like you won't be getting away anytime soon." Spiderman quipped as the heroes entered.

"Spiderman" Scorpion hissed angrily. "Leave now. You cannot stop us."

"We will be able to stop you two with little difficulty." Deadpool stated cockily.

The other Heroes nodded their agreement.

Then they gasped with shock as what they had presumed to be Scorpion's and Sabretooth's shadows rose from the ground and formed humanoid shaped. The forms were made of shadow and had a human head however their bodies looked like old fashioned armour that had spikes where the knees were. There were designs that were visible but only because they were a different shade of black. On their backs they had black cloaks with red, blue and white designs that were only visible when they had formed. Their eyes glowed an ominous red. Both of the shadows still looked as though they had no corporeal form.

"What are those?" Thor asked looking at the strange shadows.

"They are called Shadow troops. They are a new creation of our Master." Scorpion replied as the 2 shadows moved forward into an attack position.

They Shadow troops grew Katana out of their wrists consisting of the same smoky substance as themselves.

"We can take care of this." Thor Said to Spiderman and Deadpool indicating that he and Captain America would handle the Shadow Troops and they should handle Scorpion and Sabretooth.

They nodded their agreement and moved forward to intercept the 2 while Thor and Captain America moved forward and engaged the Shadow troops. Captain America swung his shield forwards hit the shadow troop with the broad side. Captain America was surprised when he felt a solid impact. He had expected that the creature was literally smoky and would collapse on impact. He moved quickly as he realised that the trooper's wrist blades would most certainly be able to hurt him. To his side Thor swung his hammer into the trooper and was surprised when the hammer went straight through it. He smiled a little as he realised that it was no threat. He lost his smile when the trooper unleashed barrage of superfast and super strong punches and he felt every single one. With one final punch he was knocked backwards into Captain America.

Meanwhile Deadpool had been fighting against Sabretooth and Spiderman had been facing off against Scorpion. They both saw out the corner of their eyes that Thor and Captain America were down and that the Shadow troops were heading towards them.

"You see. We are not so easy to defeat. Are we?" Scorpion hissed mockingly.

Spiderman shot some web bullets at the villain who just jumped out of the way.

Just as he was about to engage the villain again he was thrown aside by a black projectile. He looked up from where he lay and saw that the 2 shadow troops were throwing these black star shaped projectiles at Deadpool. As this registered, one of the projectiles hit Deadpool and he crumpled to the ground.

Scorpion looked around and hissed. "Pathetic heroes. They stand no chance now. Let's get this machine out of here before they try to stop us again."

Sabretooth nodded and growled. Scorpion gestured to the 2 shadow troops who stepped forward and grabbed what appeared to be a silver box. The 2 lifted the incredible weight easily and then blasted an exit through the roof and levitated them and the box out. Spiderman fell unconscious just as Scorpion and Sabretooth jumped out.

Meanwhile a few miles away Doctor Doom stood with the other Generals and the villain leader known as Darkness. They had watched the events that had transpired between the heroes and their own people. The Generals were all impressed by Darkness' creations. They had proved that they could indeed be useful against the heroes.

Doctor Doom, Loki, Magneto, Baron Mordo, Ultron and the Winter Soldier looked towards their metal clad leader. None of them knew who was underneath, and they dared not to find out. The man they knew as Lord Darkness had proven to be impossible for them to take down, hence the reason these proud villains would follow him.

"It begins." His cold voice issued from the mask. The mask like his armour was painted black, red and blue. The armour on his body had white. But no white was to be found on the mask.

The Generals all nodded their heads at his words. They were glad that the heroes were finally going to stop bothering them. Darkness turned to face them.

"Get back to base. I will contact you when I can with my next orders." He said sharply.

With that he turned to a mechanical board that waited to his side. He stepped onto it and with barely any movement at all the board rose into the air and blasted away quietly. The engines were not heard at all.

The Generals looked at each other. None of them wanted to state that their leader could be scary. But they wanted revenge against the heroes and he had a plan. With a nod to each other they left for their headquarters where for now the Power inhibitor would be. They also had orders to assign protection for it. Darkness had said that when they trusted his shadow troops he would give them 50 of them to protect the device. They now knew that it would be well protected. They left for their hidden base. To wait.

Back at the Beta Omega the heroes were finally coming to after their battle.

"Those shadows certainly packed quite a punch." Spiderman stated after a few moments.

The others nodded. In their ears they became aware that their com links were beeping. They pressed the buttons and instantly Colonel Fury's voice came through.

"Team, are you alright. Some of the security cameras were working and we all saw what happened."

"Yes Colonel. We are fine. But they managed to get away with the power inhibitor." Captain America replied.

"Yes. We all saw." Vincent Patrick's voice came over the com.

"Team, get back to base. We will debrief you and then decide about the next course of action." Fury's voice ordered through the com link.

"Yes Sir." The 4 stated and left to get their transport. They were all a little apprehensive about facing Vincent Patrick Knight's anger over them losing the device.

* * *

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


	5. Chapter 5

At the team headquarters in Tony Stark's Building

When they arrived at headquarters, the heroes were quickly rushed to the meeting so that they could tell the other heroes, Colonel Fury and Vincent Patrick Knight about what had happened. This needed to be officially done even though the others had seen what had happened.

"What exactly is this power inhibitor and what can it do?" Ironman asked turning to look at Vincent Patrick.

"The power inhibitor uses a newly discovered atom called black matter. This atom resides within everything that is organic and not organic. It makes up this universe and many others. Even your own powers are affected. The black matter is billions of times more powerful than the atomic bomb and Mount St Helen's and is a reusable energy source. The device uses black matter to stop superhuman abilities or potentially stop hostiles. If at a high enough setting it could potentially rid people of powers for ever. It was designed to be used against people with powers that would be a threat." Vincent Patrick calmly told the heroes.

"Could it rid mutants of their powers even if they are genetic?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Yes. As I said everything in the world contains black matter. Everything. Even beings like Galactus and Mephisto could have their powers removed with the power inhibitor. That is how strong black matter is."

The heroes and Nick Fury were shocked and amazed by the amount of power that had just been discussed and the possible outcomes of the device.

"Who discovered this black matter? This is the first I have heard of it." Reed Richards asked.

"I recently discovered it in some of my research." Vincent Patrick stated coolly.

"So this device could potentially be used to stop us from attacking our enemies.?" Spiderman asked looking towards Vincent Patrick.

"Yes. It would stop super heroes and even ordinary humans if they manage to work out how." Vincent Patrick glared through his sunglasses.

"Wouldn't they be affected by this device?" Professor Xavier questioned his frown creasing.

"If they manage to work the device, then no. They would still have control of their abilities. The area of affect would be about 1000 miles around the device." Vincent Patrick calmly answered.

"All right then team. We need to work out what their plan is and make sure that we work quickly as I believe that this device will be the thing that could mean victory or defeat. Colonel Knight, is there a way to make sure that we are not affected by this power inhibitor?" Colonel Fury looked at the much younger Colonel.

"There is no shielding against the device as all shields would use black matter. The device would bypass the shield because of the matter that is contained within. I am sorry, but if the device is activated then you would have to fight as mortals or switch the inhibitor off. The inhibitor can't be destroyed as the casing is made of a strong black matter shield." Vincent Patrick shrugged his shoulders lightly.

The heroes were amazed at the defeat in the young man and were surprised because at that moment he looked his age of 25 years. His demeanour and confidence often made him seem older.

"Then we must stop them before they activate the device. Unfortunately we do not know where they are based. The attack provided no clues as to what they are going to do next or where they were heading. I'm afraid that once again we may have to wait for them to strike. Also, Ironman we may not be able to stay here. Vincent Patrick's headquarters may be best as that is where the inhibitor was designed." Colonel Fury stated.

Vincent Patrick lost control of his temper at Colonel Fury's words. He stood ramrod straight and his anger seemed almost visible. He pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"I agreed to help you, but you are not taking over my headquarters. I will not allow it. I will help but if you try to take my headquarters then I will go to another base of operations and I will not help YOU." He hissed angrily. He then strode out with long furious steps.

The heroes and Colonel Fury were stunned into silence. Then Colonel Fury shook his head and pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

He quickly dialled a number.

"This is Colonel Fury, Put me through to the President…"

* * *

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi , rather than write so many notes on all the chapters as they were all posted on the same day I left it until now.**

**Once again I beg for reviews as I really want to improve this story and build iut up more.**

**Constructive and Positive reviews only. No Bashing Please.**

**Read, enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Same Day – Vincent Patrick's Mansion home.

Vincent Patrick could hardly believe that Nick Fury had thought that he could just take over. It annoyed him to no end that heroes were able to do what they wanted and no matter what anyone else wanted. He paced in his study thinking about possible outcomes of the day and knew that Colonel Fury would go over his head. If this happened then he would make his promise a reality. He would not set foot in the building and would work from one of his other bases. He nodded his head and finally went to sleep after going through his mental plans to make sure they were perfect.

Next day at the STARS-NEMESIS Corporation

Vincent Patrick stood on the balcony that surrounded his office. He looked at the view of the city and turned to look through the windows into his office. The glass went all the way around until it met the elevator. This meant that he had a view of the city all around from within. The glass was very strong to protect him. He leaned against the edge of the balcony and looked down. On the sides of the building sharp metal spikes poked from beneath his balcony. The spikes were curved to face up towards him. On the roof above his office were more spikes that pointed towards their counterparts. He enjoyed the decoration that surrounded his office area. As he looked down he noticed several vans with the SHIELD logo embossed on them and knew that what he had suspected last night had come to pass. The heroes were indeed going to take control of his company.

He sighed and then genuinely smiled, awaiting the trouble for the heroes that would no doubt come.

He walked back into his office and sat in his seat behind the desk. He sat in his normal straight backed way. He laid his hands on the armrests and waited. It took the heroes, Colonel Fury and 2 shield agents 20 minutes before they got to the top. They had deployed shield agents on all of the floors.

"Colonel Knight. We have an order from the President that states that we shall use this building as our new base and you will hand over all control of the company over to us until this crisis has been averted." Colonel Fury stated placing a signed document onto Vincent Patrick's desk.

Vincent Patrick sat forward and picked up the document. He quickly read over it. It was a signed order by the president.

"I warned you yesterday what I would do if you tried to take over my company. You went to the President and undermined my authority within my company. So you take control. But you will not control all of the company as I will not give you the codes that are necessary and nor will any of the staff or the soldiers under my command give you the codes." With that Vincent Patrick stood and walked away from the office. As he left he stated in a firm a firm, clear and cold voice "Activate protocol Alpha Sierra Uniform."

A cool sounding human voice issued from the speakers built into the facility. "Initiating Data transfer and file lock. All personnel are to leave the building and report to the nearest STARS-NEMESIS facility."

Vincent Patrick smiled coldly at the heroes and pulled his knee length coat on and strode out of the room. Outside the office his secretary stood.

"Mr Knight, are they really taking over?" Mr DeStefano asked his back stood straight.

"Yes. It is true." Vincent Patrick replied looking at the loyal soldier.

"You know sir, I have already had reports that all the people in the building have refused to cooperate as Shield is not their boss. And we soldiers have been told to keep the scientists here. But we have all responded that you are the leader of our regiment and we only obey your orders sir." Mr DeStefano snapped a salute to his commander.

"Thank you. I appreciate everybody's loyalty. I am glad that you all agree with me. Now you should go to one of the other bases. This will all be sorted out soon, I am sure." Vincent Patrick nodded and made sure that DeStefano left before leaving the building himself.

As he left he saw all of his soldiers escorting the scientists and other personnel into vehicles to take them to different branch buildings. The SHIELD agents were trying to stop them from leaving but were forced back. Eventually they had to let all of the STARS-NEMESIS employee's and soldiers leave, as the soldiers combat tactics were far more advanced than theirs.

Vincent Patrick got into his car and it pulled away taking him to his other base.

Meanwhile back at the now vacant STARS-NEMESIS Corporation building the Shield agents and the heroes were having no luck getting into the locked files. Almost 90% of the corporation was inactive to them. They had access to some of the minor labs but all research data was long gone.

"Well at least we have a very safe and secure building. We can bring some of the equipment from Stark Industries and the Baxter building can't we?" Colonel Fury asked looking at Ironman and the Fantastic Four.

They nodded in agreement that they would bring as much of their equipment as they could.

"Good. Now we are just waiting for the villain's next attack and hopefully find out what their plan is and stop them." Colonel Fury nodded to the heroes.

As they waited the heroes explored what they could of the minor labs. The more scientifically minded heroes realised that they could combine some of their machines to the ones in the minor labs and make them more efficient.

They were given the go ahead by Colonel Fury.

Villains Base

Doctor Doom and his companions laughed as they heard that the so called heroes had taken over the STARS-NEMESIS Corporation headquarters. They realised that the heroes had made a mistake in taking the corporation of someone who disliked them. It had been reported that even though they had taken over the main headquarters, the heroes had been locked out of practically the entire corporation and their best minds were not able to restore control. However the generals also knew that the technology the corporation had was advanced, so they would need to make a move to prevent the heroes from being able to use whatever they might have access to, in case it would be able to stop their plans.

"I will contact Lord Darkness and find out what our next move is." Doctor Doom said slowly as he moved to the wall mounted communicator.

The screen came to life as he approached. As he stood in front he could see his armour clad leader wearing a long black cloak, seated on some kind of black throne. The throne was made to look intimidating. It was spiked at the top and had black shadows constantly moving like a sea of darkness.

"What is it?" Darkness asked, his deep voice echoing around the room ominously.

"We were wondering what the next stage of the plan is going to be. We are concerned about the heroes being in one of the most powerful corporations in the world. They might be able to use something in there that can stop out plan." Doctor Doom spoke quickly sacred of making his leader furious.

"There is no need to worry about the heroes. I have foreseen their foolish mistake and it will work to our advantage. As for the next part of our plan, we will need to find an amplifier for the machine. With it, we can boost the machines strength." Darkness laughed slowly. "I will contact you when the time is right."

"Yes my Lord." Doctor Doom bowed to the image.

Darkness cut the communication without another word.

* * *

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


End file.
